The bed without you
by Vicky-sama
Summary: El amor es algo irracional, puedes encontrar los aspectos de tu ideal en alguien de quien nunca lo pensaste, pero estar a su lado te hace olvidar cualquier defecto, sin embargo ¿qué pensamientos cruzan por tu mente cuando te imaginas la cama sin esa persona?. Serie de shot sobre las diferentes parejas de Junjou Romantica.
1. Pesadillas

**THE BED WITHOUT YOU**

**by: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Pesadillas**

* * *

**Rated T**

**Angst/Romance**

**HirokixNowaki**

* * *

Era normal tenerle miedo a la oscuridad cuando se era un niño. Pero debo aceptar que jamás odie tanto la llegada de la noche como ahora, siendo un hombre mayor, con el carácter que se me ha otorgado no sería nada del otro mundo que más de uno no creyera mis palabras, pero son ciertas.

Últimamente no dejaba de encontrarme con mis mayores temores entre sueños, temores en los cuales siempre lideraba el despertar y encontrarme completamente solo, sin la cálida presencia de Nowaki, sin sus brazos encarcelando mi cuerpo, ni su acompasada respiración en mi frente, soplando de vez en cuando algunos de mis cabellos. Incluso dormidos él siempre me miraba hacia abajo*.

Nunca lo aceptaría con todas sus letras, o si quiera en voz alta, pero la verdad es que lo amo y necesito más que a nada, el idiota logró meterse en cada rincón de mi vida al grado de no imaginarme un momento de ella sin él. Me tiene idiotizado, soy esclavo de sus palabras y caricias, es por eso que no dejaría que se fuera, no soportaría verlo partir. Soy y seré egoísta si se trata de él.

Soy totalmente dependiente de sus suaves y en ocasiones desesperados besos, sólo puedo aguantar unas horas sin el rose de sus manos, o sin poder descansar en su pecho después de haber hecho el amor como dos locos que se necesitan el uno al otro. No podría seguir sin su voz, que es inevitablemente sexy al decir lo que me desea. Y a pesar de saber eso y más sobre lo que él pide de mí tengo miedo a perderle por la sola razón de mi actitud con él.

No recuerdo exactamente que estaba soñando esta vez, sólo recuerdo que Nowaki se iba, que no podía volver, que no_ quería_ volver, no me necesitaba más, se había olvidado completamente de mí y de la devoción que dice tenerme, incluso se había hartado de mis "sutiles" golpes cuando me encuentro nervioso o avergonzado. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, sé perfectamente que esto no sería parte de una relación normal y también sé que sería una razón perfecta para abandonarme por alguien más.

Se iba, me dejaba. Era tan real que sólo pude despertar cuando las lágrimas se volvieron reales, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba sacudiéndome mientras decía mi nombre con desesperación.

-Hiro-san… ¡Hiro-san!

Al abrir los ojos sólo pude observar el rostro de Nowaki y esos ojos mortalmente azules llenos de paz me mostraron una profunda preocupación. Era un idiota. Él jamás se iría, pero tenía que saber que lo necesitaba aquí.

Un movimiento involuntario fue el que me hizo lanzarme a su pecho y abrazarlo como nunca hice antes.

-No-Nowaki… perdón, perdón, perdón, perdóname por favor…

-Todo está bien Hiro-san, no hay nada que perdonar

-Pro-promete que te quedarás, que no te irás, promételo, no puedes dejarme Nowaki, ¡no puedes!

Mi voz estaba gastada, mis frases estaban inundadas de sollozos, pero en ningún momento solté a Nowaki mientras hablaba.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?- comenzó a decir con una voz mucho más calmada y baja de lo usual, como un arrullo para calmarme- Jamás, nunca podría irme Hiro-san, todo ha sido un sueño, y seguirá siéndolo. No podría alejarme de la persona a quien amo.

Sus palabras lo fueron todo, alivio y paz.

Sus labios sobre los míos absorbieron todo, miedo y ansiedad.

Sus brazos se volvieron jaula, arrullo y calor.

-Duerme Hiro-san, estaré aquí siempre, velaré tu sueño cada noche.

Amarlo más no puede ser posible, Nowaki se convirtió en mi hombro de apoyo. Y tal como lo prometió cada noche sus brazos hacen todo por no soltarme y yo… yo puedo decirle cuanto lo necesito sin un remordimiento.

* * *

**Hi, hi lectoras de JR (o cualquier Yaoi), hoy quise compartir con ustedes esta pequeña locura que saltó a mi mente ayer por la noche. **

**La idea original para este nuevo Fic es hacer una serie de shot como el antes presentado de cada una de las parejas de JR sin embargo esto no se realizará hasta no ver los resultados de este shot de mi segunda pareja favorita, Egoist.**

**Así que ya saben, si les agrado este shot y quieren leer más en donde participen también los demás personajes depende de ustedes, sólo dejen un pequeño mensaje aquí abajo sobre lo que opinan. También se aceptan comentarios en contra :3**

**Hasta la próxima (si hay)**

**Vicky~ **


	2. Desesperación

**THE BED WITHOUT YOU**

**by: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Desesperación**

* * *

**Rated T**

**Romance/Humor**

**MisakixAkihiko**

* * *

La noche era perfecta, la habitación estaba rodeada del ambiente favorito de Akihiko. Las luces como de costumbre estaban apagadas, sus excéntricos juguetes regados por doquier, la cama cálida, pero aún más cálido el cuerpo que abrazaba.

Había medio despertado a media noche y su arrullo era aferrarse más al cuerpo que estaba a lado, cálido, suave… de hecho… bastante suave.

"¡Valla la piel de Misaki nunca fue tan sedosa!"

Aspiró profundamente para llenarse con el aroma de Misaki, pero le sorprendió sólo notar un tenue tono de su olor común y encontrarse con que el suyo era el que predominaba.

"Así que eh estado tanto contigo que ya hueles a mí… perfecto será una marca para que todos sepan que me perteneces"

Pensó lleno de orgullo, pero toda sonrisa se borró al volver a apretar el cuerpo de su pequeño amante contra si, ¿desde cuándo Misaki era tan afelpado?... un segundo. ¡Ese no era su Misaki! ¿¡Qué hacía Suzuki-san dónde se suponía debería estar Misaki?!

Fue en ese momento cuando despertó por completo, se levantó como un resorte y vio la cama de esquina a esquina. No había rastro de Misaki, eso estaba mal, él podía jurar que había ido a dormir con Misaki esa noche.

"Tal vez se calló de la cama…"

Sonaba estúpido pero debía aceptar que con Misaki la mayoría de las cosas eran est… inusuales. Para estar seguro asomó su cabeza por ambos lado pero vio nada que no fuera oscuridad.

"No dudo que haya rodado hasta quedar bajo la cama"

Sosteniéndose de los bordes asomó lentamente su cabeza bajo la cama, todo estaba completamente oscuro así que tomó su teléfono celular para apoyarse con la luz de este. ¡Casi le da un infarto cuando en vez de Misaki vio la enorme y escalofriante cara de un tétrico payaso!

"Parecía lindo cuando lo compré"

Relajando su respiración analizó las cosas con más calma. Si Misaki no estaba ¿era por qué se había ido?, no, estaba casi seguro de que esa noche habían dormido juntos… bueno… casi. ¡No!, no era casi, él y Misaki habían ido a la cama juntos, oh le gustaba como sonaba eso, bueno el punto era que por alguna extraña razón su uke ya no estaba ahí.

"Y si lo perdí en el camino"

Beep, beep, alerta el Akihiko infantil a la vista. Aunque sonaba más que tonto podía ser una opción, ¿qué hacía en estos casos cuando era pequeño? ¡Ah sí!, repasaba paso a paso lo que había hecho. Bien no sonaba mal lo utilizaría, todo por encontrar a Misaki.

"Veamos… ¿desde dónde puedo comenzar?, creo que sería indicado empezar desde la cena… Bien, aquí vamos"

FLASH BACK 

7:42 p.m., comedor del Pent-house Usami-_Takahashi _(este último agregado por Usami, no sin antes unos cuantos pucheros de Misaki)

-Seguro que deseas un poco (?)

El tono que Misaki empleo era demasiado transparente para leer sus pensamientos, deseaba acabar el solo con cada trozo de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas para adornar la _obra maestra del azúcar, _pero también le parecía indicado compartirlo con Usagi-san.

-Adelante Misaki, cómelo hasta el último trozo, no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

Los ojos de Misaki brillaron y no tardó mucho en comenzar a devorar el pastel que Manami les había regalado en agradecimiento por cuidar a Mahiro unos días. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Akihiko, separados por Suzuki-san, tomó el control y encendió el televisor eligiendo un interesante reportaje sobre animales marinos mientras disfrutaba del chocolate tanto sólido como líquido y dando pequeñas mordidas a las fresas hasta devorarlas por completo. Tal espectáculo obviamente no era desapercibido por el famoso escritor quien simulaba estar inmerso en un libro que había pedido prestado a Hiroki, claro que con miles de amenazas por parte de su amigo pero en fin; Misaki se veía realmente adorable, era similar a un niño comiendo un dulce. Akihiko sonrió al saber que era el único que disfrutaba de la escena y volvió a su lectura.

Todo hubiera sido tranquilidad esa tarde si no fuera por…

-Valla que soy idiota…

El susurro de Misaki fue lo bastante alto para llamar la atención de Akihiko, volteó a verlo de reojo y su iris violeta se ensanchó ante la vista.

Misaki había derramado algo de chocolate sobre si, de hecho sobre la parte de su pecho que dejaba ver la camisa, el chocolate era algo líquido y al hacer contacto con la cálida piel de Misaki no tardo en derretirse por completo y comenzar a bajar lentamente, pero antes de perderse bajo la camisa del castaño, un dedo del mismo atrapo la gota junto con la atenta mirada de Akihiko, posteriormente llevo el dedo a sus labios y sacando la punta de su lengua para saborear el chocolate. Después de eso continuó comiendo con normalidad.

"Es una provocación… está intentando provocarte"

La mente de Akihiko estaba comenzando a traicionarlo.

"No, claro que no, por Dios es Misaki de quien hablamos"

No quería dejarse llevar por un falso pensamiento, mejor era asegurarse, diciéndose mil veces que se trataba de Misaki y sus inocentes manías…

"Pero tienes que aceptar que son muy_ lindas_ manías"

Oh Dios, esto no estaba funcionando… tal vez si…

-Manami-san se lució esta vez… ¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes Usagi-san!

Después de ese comentario Akihiko volteó a verlo, Misaki le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, después el menor se percató de que había algo de chocolate en el borde de su labio superior y lo retiró con su lengua.

"Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso"

Fue el último pensamiento de Akihiko antes de abalanzarse sobre su uke.

END FLASH BACK

Lo que recordaba de eso era una excelente escena para su "Boys love". Una enorme sonrisa adornaba la cara de Akihiko, esa era la prueba, recordaba haberse _recargado_ de Misaki en el sofá para luego ir a la habitación.

Buscó con la mirada por toda la recmara para ver si había algún indicio de Misaki, y allí estaba… la ropa de Misaki aún estaba allí.

"No pudo haber salido desnudo"

Aunque… ¡Lo secuestraron!, sí era la única razón para eso. Tomó sus pantalones y un abrigo, le pareció extraño no haber encontrado su camisa pero no le tomó importancia, Misaki corría peligro.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta…

L a manija de la puerta se estaba moviendo corrió a la cama disimulando estar dormido, tal vez era uno de los secuestradores, lo atraparía y le sacaría información. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Misaki con su camisa puesta entrar por la puerta…

¡Ups!, jamás pensó en que él pudiera haber ido al baño.

En cuanto Misaki se recostó lo abordo y durmió abrazado a él toda la noche.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente :3**

**vengo para dejarles un shot más de esta Fic, esta vez de la pareja principal o romántica, me han encantado sus reviews, agradezco a aquellas personas que pusieron mi historia en sus Follows y/o Favorites.**

**Por favor opinen sobre este nuevo shot, quiero saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y continuar o simplemente dejarlo hasta aquí.**

**Bueno sin más me despido **

**Vicky~**


	3. Tú y yo

**THE BED WITHOUT YOU**

**by: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Tú y yo**

* * *

**Rate: T**

**Romance/Humor**

**HirokixNowaki**

**SongFic**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **La Gusana Ciega es una banda un grupo de rock alternativo mexicano que comenzó a principios de los 90's, esta banda es la dueña de la canción que usé en esta ocasión.

**Advertencias: **No sé si se tomaría como lemon pero para no equivocarnos la clasificación sigue en T, ya ustedes vean que es en realidad xD. Otra advertencia sería que no estoy muy segura pero... le agregué mucha miel ._. (perdonen diabeticos).

**_Canción_**

Fic

* * *

-Recuerdas dónde va cada libro ¿cierto?, o quizá tengo que volver a explicarte el estricto orden que Hiroki Kamijou sigue para acomodar sus libros…

Y allí estás otra vez, hablando en ese tono tuyo que parece no querer irse nunca.

-No te preocupes Hiro-san, recuerdo perfectamente el orden que llevas en tus preciados libros- digo soltando una risita- debo admitir que a veces siento celos de ellos, parece que los amas más que a mí…

Perdona pero fue inevitable acercarme a susurrar lo último en tu oído, aunque después de ver ese lindo sonrojo y el crecimiento de tus ojos sé exactamente lo que viene.

-¡No digas tonterías idiota!

Sí, un insulto, tus manos empujándome y un libro de aproximadamente cuatrocientas páginas en forma de proyectil acercándose peligrosamente a mi cabeza. Pero ahora que recibí el golpe creo que contenía treinta páginas más, me eh vuelto un experto en esto.

No me molestan en absoluto esos "detalles" que tienes conmigo, estoy tan acostumbrado y encantado con tu forma de ser. Aunque tampoco me molestaría que fueras un poco más cariñoso.

En fin, estamos aquí en el estudio de nuestro apartamento (o mejor conocido cono tu mini biblioteca escala 3 a 1) re-acomodando tus _preciados _tesoros porque alguien los ha estado desordenando deliberadamente.

Mientras peleo con la enciclopedia de animales mamíferos y el diccionario de biografías del siglo XIX, me topo con un interesante álbum de fotos.

**Tú y yo, un ramo de imágenes**

**Tú y yo, una simple fórmula**

**Tú y yo, caminan las hadas de aquí para allá...**

De los 10 años* que llevamos juntos 4 están plasmados en este álbum. Tu último cumpleaños y yo desmayado en el suelo por mi último sobre esfuerzo en el trabajo, incluso hay una foto de ti y senpai, ni en fotos puedes sonreír con él a lado...

No sé si hice mucho ruido pero te has dado cuenta del álbum y ahora estás forcejeando conmigo antes de seguir viéndolo.

**...Tú y yo, un nido de pájaros**

**Tú y yo, llenando el silencio**

**Tú y yo, se forma una página...**

-¡Pero es divertido volver a recordar Hiro-san!

-¡No si te ríes de mí tonto!

La casa está llena con nuestros gritos y risas mayormente de mi parte, a ti no te gusta perder, y yo no quiero ser vencido.

**...Tú y yo, haciendo una fábula**

**Tú y yo, jugamos un beso**

**Sin comas ni reglas, sin tiempos ni acentos**

**Dejamos la noche crecer...**

Al intentar levantarte y salir corriendo con el álbum en brazos todo te salió mal. Una vez más agradezco a mi estatura que me ayudo a retener tu caída y que me permite estar ahora sobre ti.

-¿Q-Qué haces idiota? ¡Quítate de encima!

Pude haber obedecido si tus ojos no me rogaran lo contrario. Lentamente acerco mi rostro al tuyo sin dejar de verte a los ojos en busca de un rechazo, pero nada pasa. Nuestras bocas se abren solas alojando la una a la otra como tantas veces, podrás decir lo que quieras pero tú también mueres por probar el sabor de nuestros labios juntos.

**...Comienzan los besos,**

**Hacer un intento,**

**La luna es más grande que ayer...**

Si la temperatura aumentó es problema del termómetro, a nosotros puede valernos el mundo por ahora. No importa las veces que tu lengua roce la mía, la sensación siempre me dará escalofríos.

Con los ojos semi-abiertos observando los tuyos en igual estado me acerco más a ti.

**...Se hunden mis manos, a cada momento,**

**Me encuentro una flor que eres tú,**

**Me siento tan cerca, te siento tan dentro,**

**Te miro en el rayo de luz...**

Mis manos se confunden dentro tu ropa y la retiran al ritmo de nuestra respiración, lo mismo sucede con la mía, sólo estorba la ropa interior, pero aún así puedo apreciar tu cuerpo rodeado de tus preciados libros, ruborizado y sólo mío... mío... y al cerrar los ojos no hay otra cosa que tu imagen, la imagen que sólo se me muestre a mí.

Me deslizo a tu pecho para seguir marcando tu piel, el mundo debe saber que me perteneces, tanto como yo a ti.

**...Tú y yo, la flor y la fábula**

**Tú y yo, el nido del águila**

**Tú y yo, una simple fórmula...**

-No-Nowaki...

Que sea yo el único que te escuche respirar así, que sea yo solamente quien pueda mirarte así. Es lo único que pido, es mi sueño egoísta, que te quedes sólo conmigo, que no veas ni pienses en nadie más que en mí.

-Te amo Hiro-san... Te amo...

**...Tú y yo, la luz ha nacido**

**Tú y yo,**

**El sol en el campo, desliza tus pasos**

**Y el día se queda testigo de lo que paso**

**Después tu sonrisa, mirando al espejo**

**Recuerdas tu primer amor...**

Es imposible no sentir celos de _él, _lo amaste por tanto tiempo a pesar de no ser correspondido. Es imposible no tener miedo de que un día puedas decirme que no has dejado de quererlo...

**...Es una aventura, rozar tu rodilla**

**Estoy acercándome a ti,**

**Te entregas y olvidas, tirado en el suelo**

**Un beso quisiste de mí...**

Tus labios se movieron y no podía creer lo que decían, me pedías un beso. Gozoso cumplí tu deseo y apartando el resto de nuestra ropa me posicioné para entrar en ti.

**...Tú y yo, la flor y la fábula**

**Tú y yo, el nido del águila**

**Tú y yo, una simple fórmula...**

Nuestros gemidos y suspiros iban al ritmo de nuestras caderas. Con tus piernas rodeaste mi espalda y yo aumente la velocidad.

-T-Te amo Hiro-san... ¡ngh!... Te amo

Te miré a los ojos mientras profesaba amor, el sudor de tu pecho y frente resbalaba incitándome.

-Yo... Yo también te amo... Nowaki...¡ah!

Felicidad no es la palabra correcta para decir lo que sentí. No debo seguir dudando de ti, no eres el mismo de hace 10 años, ni siquiera yo lo soy.

**...Tú y yo, la flor y la fábula**

**Tú y yo, el nido del águila**

**Tú y yo, una simple fórmula...**

Supongo que el estudio deberá esperar a ser terminado de arreglar, por el momento decidimos descansar. Acostados en la cama, mirándote respirar, puedo darme cuenta de que es imposible amarte más Hiro-san... es imposible...

* * *

**Estaba comenzando a escribir un shot terrorista, sin embargo no salía como yo quería. Una noche después de rendirme esto llegó a mi mente, no es terrorist, pero para las amantes de ese par ya tengo algo.**

**¿Cursi?... sí lo acepto, mucho. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?**

**Gracias por sus reviews... Hasta la próxima.**

**Vicky~**


End file.
